Why did I write a short fanfic about Butch and Brick dry humping air?
by IAMGaMzEeMaKaRaHoNk
Summary: I was bored so I wrote this short weird story... I don't know, maybe I'm horny or just straight up weird... Read it.


_**Disclaimer : Craig McCracken owns the Powerpuff girls... I don't sadly **_

_**..**_

**_Title : THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL Random Fanfic_**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Dammit Butch! " Brick growled. I wince at the scream and turn my head.

"This isn't just my fault! It's your fault also," I grumble taking what he said to offense.

"My Fault! Oh yeah, this shit is all my fault because I told your ass to stop messing with stupid shit around the house! Yet you don't listen and now we're stuck in some stupid dumb fuck machine their dad hooked up while they're on FUCKING VACATION! " he smiled calmly and said, "but this is all my fault. "

"Finally you admit it, " I smirked and I swear I could practically here his teeth grinding when I said it.

"Butch if I could kick your ass right now, I would. "

"But you can't, " I teased.

"Oh you are so gonna get it when I find a way... " he trails off and begans squirming awkwardly in the chains. "OUT OF THIS BLASTING MACHINE! "

Blasting? Did he really just say blasting...?

I scoff, "might as well get comfortable bro, were gonna be here for a while. " thinking about the possible help we could get, I only imagine Boomer. It'd take the guy day's until he realizes we're gone. In conclusion, right about now we're in some deep shit. I start plucking a few wires behind my back.

"Don't touch anything else. " he seethed.

"Whatever..." I sigh.

My eyes trail to the floor. I started counting titles...man I'm bored. Suddenly a faint sound of shuffling caught me off guard. I turned to find my brother squirming awkwardly in his traps. Honestly, right now, I'm trying my best not to laugh my ass off. Obviously Brick isn't as smart as he claims he is because if he was, he'd know that Professor is a genius and probably has a trap we wouldn't be able to break out of even -with- our powers. Plus, his hip thrusts are pitiful. Time to show this bitch up.

I started throwing my hips out as best as I can, all the while, I'm smirking at Brick. I don't think he gets I'm being competitive yet ... eh, he'll catch on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He frowned. I just kept grinning and thrusting to that steady beat in my head. God , this is the best love I've ever made to air. Brick glares at me with a twisted look on his face. "Are you seriously dry humping air...?"

"Maybe," I accidentally said in a breathy voice. My redhead brother gapes at me. "Wanna join?" I panted smirking.

"Fuck you."

I snickered and continued "working my way out the trap". Brick rolled his eyes. "Think you can do better?" I challenge.

Brick scoffed, "Are you asking me if I can fuck air better than you?"

"Well, I'm really showing your ass up right now." I panted. "Proves I'm better than you at something other than fighting."

"And what's that."

"Screwing."

His laughter almost motivated me to show him off some more. " Butch, are you serious!" He cackled. "You look like a total idiot! Besides, we both know I got better moves than you."

"Oh yeah, prove it." My speed accelerated ten percent. I could practically hear the air moan. I felt bad for the invisible girl Brick was fucking. His thrust were so...slow.

"Mhhh yeah, you like that..." Brick moaned at the air.

I snickered, "Awhh, Fuck yeah," I panted, my words broke up with the movement of my hip thrusts.

"Ohh yeah baby say my name!" Brick growled. He started rolling his hips making his bucking harder.

"Oh my GOD your amazing," I hissed. Just then, an unexpected shudder came over me as a new uncontrollable, uncomfortable sense started to kick in.I stiffened as the atmosphere became thick and clammy.

"OH BABY YES! HUMP ME HARDER!"

I glanced at Brick who was already staring at me. "Was that you!?" I shouted in disgust.

"No, I thought that was you!" Brick shouted back. His eyes widened while my jaw dropped.

I looked around the laboratory. What the fuck does the Professor have hooked down here!? Suddenly my pants began to unzip, I look down and notice a familiar bulge in my pants. Two ass cheeks slowly start to appear and pressed against me. I gasped, "WHAT THE FUCK-!?"

* * *

><p>"Aye yo Butch!"<p>

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Get your ass up!"

I jumped up feeling a sudden rush to my head. The heat circulating around me nearly suffocated me. I could feel the damp sheets under me, soaked in sweat and hell if I wanted to know the other liquidity substance. I threw the heavy blankets off of me and rushed to the bathroom.

_"Was that all really just a dream?"_

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

"Butch if I have to drag you out of bed I will!" I heard Boomer shout from outside my door."

"Yeah okay" I scoffed. I'd love to see him try.

"Come on man, hurry up!" Boomer groaned. "We're waiting on you! We're already two hours late!"

I splashed some warm water on my face. That dream was too real to be part of my imagination. I looked down at my dick. Butch junior seemed to be okay.

Meh, it was probably just one of those realistic dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment.<strong>


End file.
